UnderLand
by Alicecreed1010
Summary: The Avengers are sent on a assignment by S.H.I.E.L.D. to figure out why they are portals spread out among Sweden. What the Avengers is something they were not expecting; a seven year old girl with a teddy bear on her shoulder and a overly active imagination...literally. What does this little girl have to do with the portals? And why is that teddy bear talking?
1. The Assignment

A little girl name Annalina Vines sat in a Ferris wheel with her trusted sidekick Teddy. Teddy is the teddy bear that she created through her imagination when she was only a baby. Yes, Annalina has the power to create anything through her mind, it is called Imagination Manifestation. It makes her a mutant, but that's not all she could do, the Ferris wheel that's she sitting in. She's in an amusement park, but no park that you've ever heard of. Its amusement park that she created by herself when she ran away from home. And how was about to do something like that, easy she also has the power to Warp or Manipulation reality. What that means is she can create, change, destroy, and even alter reality in the simplest ways. She merge her imagination and reality bending to make a place where no one would be about to bother or hurt her. A place of her own, she has everything she ever would I have thought she wanted in her world. For a nine year old, it's not a lot, but it was enough for her to not leave her world.

She hasn't left her world or what she calls it Under-Land, in four years, there are no children her age, no parents or adults, but there are lots of animals. It's just been her or Teddy; the teddy bear that has helped her through the years.

Why did she run away from home?

That's not an easy answer, but the answer would be memories...

"So Fury wants us go on this…this _serious_ mission, why doesn't he just send you, Cap, or Clint if it's so _serious_." The billionaire stated putting air quotes on the word serious.

"He thinks it's going to take all of us to complete this mission, must be pretty serious." The red head agent answered making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm surprised he would want me here, going with you; usually they would want me to involve conformation." The scientist remarked agreeing with the billionaire.

"I don't know Nat, I agree with Tony and Bruce here, sending you, me, Tony, and Cap for this mission, most be more than serious. Hell, he was even trying to get Thor in on this important assignment." The archer explained sitting to the right of Natasha.

"Thor?" The super soldier and Tony asked in unison. Bruce raised his eyebrows in shocked, but also in confusion, what was so bad that they needed a God to help them with this assignment.

Clint nodded his head. "I don't know what's so serious where we need a God to help us." He stated slightly shaking his head.

"You think it has something to do with that thing he was working on a couple of weeks ago. That he didn't want any of us to find out because it was so top secret." Tony asked leaning against his bar.

"What thing?" Natasha asked furrowing her thin eyebrows.

"I might have peeked through some of S.H.I.E.L.D. files, just for giggles-"

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, but let Tony continued.

"-And I saw a file that was named Top Secret, I couldn't get into the file because it had about four super viruses – I call them super viruses because they were almost impossible to crack – and what I found was really, really strange." Tony continued frowning in deep thought.

"Define strange Stark, because we've seen strange." Steve remarked folding his arms.

"I will Captain," someone who wasn't Tony answered from the entrance of the Avenger's Tower. Everyone turned their heads to meet a tall man that had a black eye patch over his right eye and seemed to always have a scold on his face. He was wearing a long black coat and what it seems he had a lot files in his hands.

"Nick," Tony greeted having a smirk painted on his face.

"Stark and I can't believe I am saying this, but it is a good thing that you hacked into the Top Secret file, you are ahead of everyone. For everyone else, listen up because I am not going to repeat myself." The Director ordered walking deeper into the lounge area.

He placed four folders on the table and everyone sat down on the couches and picked up the files. Natasha must have been the first person to read most of it to have a bewildered expression on her face.

"Fury, what is this?" she asked looking up at the standing man.

"They're portals, invisible to the naked eye and their only in four different places, all in the same country." He answered smoothly.

"Sweden," Tony answered the question that was on everyone's mind.

"In Sweden, the portals are in four different places, one in toys store located in teddy bear aisle. Another location is at a carnival at the entrance of the place, the other location is at an amusement park, again at the entrance of the park. And the last place is located at a house that's located in the middle of the all these locations." Nick explained dropping more files on the table.

"I'm guessing you already know who lives at that home?" Steve questioned not looking up from the file that he was reading.

"Lived, the mother committed suicide two years ago prior to her only daughter disappearing without a trace five months ago. There is no news on the father, couldn't find him, to everyone else he went missing after his daughter went missing." Nick explained having a deep frown on his face.

Bruce looked up from the file with saddened frowned on his face. "So you think the child is forming the portals?" he asked Nick.

"No, I think someone else is responsible and is using the child for something." Nick answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's unlikely Fury, these portals, the locations that they are placed. I would think a child no older than ten is placing them around these areas. I can't tell how or why the child is placing the portals around the place. We don't even know if it's the child that's creating these portals." The red head Russian corrected looking between the files.

"And that's why you called us to 'investigate' the strange appearances of the portals. Question is, why do you need all of us to investigate it, you can easily send Cap or even Nat or Clint to investigate and find out that it's probably one of Thor's portals." Tony asked folding his arms across his chest.

"They're not Thor's portals, the reason why I know because I asked him and he told me he has never seen portals like these. And the reason why I'm sending all of you in there because before I sent my best field agents in there and they never came out. So that's why I'm sending you there, even you Banner…to asset this situation and bring in whoever is creating these portals." Nick explained giving Tony a slight dirty expression.

Tony sighed heavily and resist the urge the roll his brown eyes. "Well, looks like we're going to Sweden, does anyone here know how to speak Swedish?" he asked clapping his hands together.

 **A/N: Well, it's been awhile, but I'm back...I guess I don't know. Anyway, I had an idea and here it is, I tend to get Writer's Block like a freaking disease. So, the other two stories I have on my Account has been untouched because of the disease of Writer's Block. Isn't Writer Block amazing *insert sarcasm meter***

 **Anyway, tell me what you think so far, I did see Age of Ultron (the sass meter that Ultron had in the movie was unreal lol xD) so if you want me to add characters from the Ultron movie, then I made it work. As of right now, I'm going by the first movie, but I can make it work or at least try to make it work.**

 **P.S. Annalina is the girl that I'm using as my cover art :)**

 **P.S.S. I don't accept flames, I know my writing isn't the best thing ever so I don't need someone telling me that :(**

 _ **Alice**_


	2. The House

The Avengers - with the exception of Thor – pile in a plan that was taking them straight to Sweden. Bruce was the only one in the group besides Natasha that could speak proper Swedish. Bruce was a little warily of coming along, mostly because of the big guy and he didn't want to make everyone else uncomfortable because of it. Everyone else didn't really mind, though that thought was on their mind as they fly over to Sweden. Tony, the one with jokes thought it would be a good idea to get the other guy mad.

So then he can defeat whoever that was creating the portals quickly so he could get back home sooner. Nobody on the ship found that neither funny nor necessary, Bruce just brushed it off by shaking his head with a ghost smile on his lips. It took almost a day to get to Stockholm – the city where the portals were located – and get settled in. Bruce did most of the talking and Natasha did the convincing. She asked around asking anyone if they're been any reports of missing little girls for the past year. They answered they have been one that devastated the block she was living in. Natasha was able to get a name, address, and the last time the little girl was seen. The Avengers met back in the Alexandra Hotel, they got two rooms to share. But they met in the one room to talk about their assignment.

"Guys, I got something the little girl that went missing two years ago. Her name is Annalina Wells; she disappeared at the age of five. The last time they said they saw her was at her house with her mother." Natasha read from the laptop she has lying on her lap. She turned it around and to let everyone see.

The little girl was frowning in the picture and had unfocused and biggest green eyes they have ever seen. They might have been glowing in the picture; she had chocolate brown hair that was reached down to the middle of her back. Her hair was slightly curly and almost in her face, she was holding a hand stitch teddy bear closed to her chest. In the picture she was wearing a cream dress with an over-sized white blazer that covered her knuckles completely.

Steve was the first to look away from the screen with his jaw clenched and a sad look in his eyes. Bruce shifted his eyes to the carpet and frowned at the idea of something happening to a little girl that young. She hasn't been on the Earth more than five years and she was already gone.

"So tomorrow we'll go to the house and see if we can find any clues to what happened to Annalina and see if she's connected to the portals in anyway. And see if we can find out what really happened to the little girl." Natasha spoke up closing the laptop.

"And what if don't find anything at the house, I'm sure the police have covered every inch of that place and on top of that it's been two years." Clint asked having a hard look in his eyes.

"Well, we still have the amusement park, the toy shop, and the carnival to check. But that's for tomorrow, let's get a nights rest and we'll start first thing tomorrow." Steve answered being the first to go.

Everyone nodded in agreement and begin to settle down and face tomorrow.

Early sharp, everyone was awakened, dressed, and feed. They didn't want to attract too much attention on their shelves so they just dressed in their normal clothes. Tony had his iron suit compressed and inside of Bruce's shoulder bag. Clint and Natasha had their guns and bow conceded pretty well, trying not to frighten anyone that might ask questions. Steve had his shield in the car they were renting to get around. It took them almost three hours to find all four destinations where the portals were located. It took them longer for them to find the house that supposedly in the middle of the three locations.

They pulled up in the front of the house and saw that nobody was living in there or even sign of life. Steve checked his surroundings, grabbing his shield and clasping it on his right arm. Clint got his bow ready, being the first to take lead with Tony and Natasha behind him. Steve soon caught up with Bruce behind him, checking behind him. They stepped inside the house, already feeling a heavy wave of sadness and sorrow in the air. It didn't sit well Bruce because it was everywhere, there was a history in this house and it wasn't a good one, no it was tragic. He could tell that the others were feeling it because they had that look in their eye, like they felt this type of sorrow before.

"Already, split up, if you find anything, call it out. If you find the portal, let us know." Captain ordered heading to the study that was the back of the house.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Natasha and Bruce went upstairs, while Clint went to check out the kitchen and Tony headed towards the basement. Bruce and Natasha split up; Natasha pulled out her pistol and headed to the mother's room. While Bruce went into the child's room. Everything was in place like it was never moved or even touched; the room was bright but very dusty. It was soft pink that colored all four walls and dark pink that was the outlined the room. The bed was on the left side of the room and it was shaped like a tent much like camping.

 **A/N: I forgot to mention, I sort wrote this out before I'm posting, so it might seem like I'm updating like crazy, but really I already pre-written this and now I'm just deciding to post it because well...I figure what the hell**

 **Captain America: "Alice, language,"**

 **Alice: "...whoops,"**

 **The whole bad language thing in Age of Ultron, I think I laugh a little too hard at that**

 **P.S. Again, no flames nobody likes flames, don't be that guy...or girl**

 _ **Alice**_


	3. Memories

She liked camping; Bruce noticed having a faint smile on his lips. He observed the pink room and saw they were puzzles, building blocks, even a miniature train station setup in the corner. There was a dusty domino set up that wrapped around the miniature train station. He walked over to the drawer and pulled it opened and there was a brown box that labeled: My Imaginations with a smiley face to match. Bruce opened the dusty brown box and saw there were drawings all in different color paper. Bruce flipped through them and saw they were in numbered, all in ordered from first to last. The first paged was green colored small stick figure that was supposed to be the little girl Annalina and she was standing next a pink tall stick figure that he's guessing is her mother.

 _1._ _Mommy and I lived in a two story house._

 _2._ _We didn't have a daddy_

 _3._ _We didn't have any pets either_

 _4._ _It was just the two of us, nobody but us_

 _5._ _I would sleep in my own room_

 _6._ _I wanted to sleep with mommy cause I was still scared of the dark_

 _7._ _Mommy told me to face my fears_

 _8._ _I sleep but I would wake up with strange markings on my body_

 _9._ _I showed mommy and she wouldn't say anything but take care of them_

Bruce eyes widened at the markings, he can only guess she's no older than three. So she doesn't understand most of the words that she's using. He was impressed that she was able to write so well for her age. Markings, does that mean bruises, does that mean somebody was abusing the little girl. And why wasn't the mother doing anything about it, like freaking out or trying to figure out the "marking".

 _10._ _It's my birthday!_

 _11._ _I'm so happy!_

 _12._ _I'm turning three today!_

 _13._ _Mommy baked me a cake and it was my favorite: rainbow surprise!_

 _14._ _Somebody ranged our doorbell_

 _15._ _Mommy was arguing with someone at the door_

 _16._ _NO, I don't want it to end, please I don't want this reality to end_

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. Reality, what does she mean by reality? And who was at the door that the mother was arguing with?

 _17._ _I've got a present, he's so cute!_

 _18._ _It's a teddy bear! Never had a teddy bear before_

 _19._ _I ask mommy who sent it to me, she didn't answer she gave me hard smile and left my bedroom_

 _20._ _Teddy looked like someone just patch him together_

 _21._ _He doesn't talk what if I can make him talk?_

 _22._ _HE TALKING!_

 _23._ _I did it!_

 _24._ _He wanted to go into my closet_

 _25._ _I didn't want to, I was scared of my closet, the monsters were in there_

 _26._ _He told me if I ever get scared, I just hug him tightly and I'll feel safe again_

 _27._ _He was right, I wasn't scared anymore so went deeper in the closet_

 _28._ _Mommy caught me and asked me what I was doing_

 _29._ _She was different this time I didn't understand why she was so different_

Closet, Bruce thought looking up from the mini book and turned his head slightly and stares at the closet. He shook his head and turned his attention back at the pictures and the words that went along with it.

 _30._ _It was time for me to go to sleep_

 _31._ _I didn't want to but mommy told me if I did then I can play with Teddy all day tomorrow_

 _32._ _It was dark, really dark but I wasn't afraid because Teddy was with me_

 _33._ _I felt a pain in my stomach and woke with my crib tipped over and me on the floor_

 _34._ _Where's Teddy?_

 _35._ _It was really dark in the house, I didn't want to turn on any lights_

 _36._ _That might wake up mommy_

 _37._ _I walked into the dark hallway_

 _38._ _I heard Teddy crying_

 _39._ _TEDDY!_

 _40._ _I raced to the washroom, I wasn't allow in there mommy's rules_

 _41._ _In the washer, it was Teddy, he was choking, trying to breath_

 _42._ _I asked him if he was okay_

 _43._ _He told me that I needed to find mommy_

 _44._ _Why was mommy missing?_

 _45._ _I heard something in the kitchen_

 _46._ _There he was, the Playground Stranger_

 _47._ _I told mommy about him but she just thought it was one of my imaginary friends_

 _48._ _But I don't have any imaginary friends…_

 _49._ _He was just staring at me, Teddy told me to get down_

 _50._ _I hid behind the counter, I'm really scared_

 ** _51\. Missing Page_**

 ** _52\. Missing Page_**

 ** _53\. Missing Page_**

 ** _54\. Missing Page_**

 ** _55\. Missing Page_**

 ** _56\. Missing Page_**

 _57._ _My reality has shattered…_

 _58._ _Nothing is the same_

 _59._ _Mommy is acting strange and different_

 _60._ _Where's daddy?_

 _61._ ** _Missing Page_**

 _62._ _There is a strange man here_

 _63._ _He says he's here to help mommy_

 _64._ _I don't trust this man_

 _65._ _Teddy doesn't either_

 _66._ ** _Missing Page_**

 _67._ ** _Missing Page_**

 _68._ _He knows about me_

 _69._ _He knows about my abilities_

 _70._ _How does he know, not even mommy knows and daddy isn't here_

 _71._ _He's trying to control me through mommy_

 _72._ _I won't let him do that!_

 _73._ ** _Missing Page_**

 _74._ ** _Missing Page_**

 _75._ ** _Missing Page_**

 _76._ _It's my birthday today_

 _77._ _It's not the same anymore_

 _78._ _The Lady By the Well is here_

 _79._ _She looks alike like mommy when mommy is mad at me_

 _80._ _I'm turning five today_

 _81._ _I don't want that bad man to be come to my house_

 _82._ _I told mommy about the bad man and I got slap for it_

Five years old, that would mean two years has just passed, Bruce realized flipping a few pages back. Who is the man she's talking about and abilities, she has abilities? And there are some missing pages here, did she get rid of the missing pages or was it the man she's afraid of?

"Bruce did you find anything?" someone suddenly asked from behind the doctor. Bruce shot his head up, instantly getting pulled out of his deep thoughts. He turned his head towards the doorway of the bedroom and saw that it was Natasha standing there with her arms cross against her chest.

 **A/N: If this chapter is confusing, let me know I was little confused by just writing it. I wanted Bruce to find it, I don't know why I just picture him finding something more than the rest of the team. Anyway, Annalina tends to keep a journal and she writes everything down, I wanted to seem like a little girl wrote it instead of grown woman. I also didn't feel like putting ALL that in Swedish, but I will make sure the little girl is talking Swedish to the team (I'm not that bloody lazy)**

 **Disclaimer: I totally forgot to put this in the last two chapters, so yeah I don't own Avengers blah blah, I only own Annalina blah blah**

 **P.S. No flames...I mean it!**

 _ **Alice**_


	4. Portal

He nodded his head, turning his attention back to the little book that the little girl created. "Yeah, she made a little diary of some kind that has some useful information in it. She wrote pretty much everything that has happened to her up to the point of her disappearance." He answered showing the handwritten colorful journal.

Natasha stepped closer taking a closer look at the journal, flipping through the slightly ripped pages. "Does it say anything about who might be responsible for her disappearance or the portals?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Bruce shook his head slightly. "No not really, it does talk about her mom acting strange; I can only assume the mother was abusive. The little girl…Annalina, talked about weird markings on her skin and she didn't know how she got them. There was something else that stuck out to me." He answered having a bewildered expression.

"She talked about reality, something about it was her reality and nothing or no one can alter it or get inside it. A few pages later – there are some missing pages – she says her world has shattered and nothing is the same. I wonder what she means by that." Bruce explained rubbing his chain in deep thought.

Natasha looked up from the little journal with her eyes slightly widened by the amount of information. "Did she say anything else?" she asked keeping her voice even.

Bruce nodded his head. "Not much, I was still reading it when you came in. She fast forward when she turned five. She said something about a man coming at her home to help her mother. She didn't like the man, she said something about him knowing about her abilities, she said_"

"Wait abilities, what abilities?" Natasha questioned interrupting the doctor's explanation.

"I don't know, probably got something do with her imagination, I mean, she did something about her Teddy bear talking to her. I know she was about three when she wrote that, I don't know why, but I believe her." He answered the Russian spy.

Natasha nodded her head in understanding while handing Bruce the journal. He tapped her eye communicator with a stern expression. "Guys, get upstairs in the little girls room, I think we got something." She clicked off the communicator and turned towards the doctor. "Keeping looking through that, it seems like she spent a lot of time here, so the portal has to be in this room somewhere." She stated.

"Any ideas to how we're going to go through the portal?" Bruce inquired looking up at the redhead.

"No idea, that's probably why Fury wanted Thor to come seeing that he's the expert at portals, that's how he got here on Earth in the first place." She answered frowning.

About five minutes later, the rest of the team poked their heads in the little girl's room. They all reported that they haven't seen any portal in any of the rooms. So it just Annalina's room they have to check.

"Abilities, maybe her ability is creating portals, it would make sense. I mean, look at all the locations where the portals were located, all kids place, it would only make sense that it's the missing kid." Clint inclined sitting on the dusty bed next to Bruce, who was still reading the little girl journal.

"There's something we're missing here, why would she create the portals? Maybe she wants her mother to find her." Steve suggested peaking around the huge dusty closet.

"I don't think that's it, according to her journal, she didn't want anything to do with her mother because she acting strange around her. She was afraid of this man that knew about her abilities – whatever they are – and was using her mother to get to her." Bruce explained flipping through the pages of the journal.

"She ran away from home," Natasha and Tony stated in unison.

"Okay, but where and why would she create the portals, which would give the mystery man the access to get to the little girl?" Clint asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"She ran away from home because she wanted to get away from this man that was after her. Her mother didn't believe her and her father isn't there. So where else would the little girl run to?" Natasha asked out loud.

"Her own reality," Bruce answered staring at the closet.

Everyone turned their attention to Bruce with a bewildered face expression. Bruce stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet and opened both doors and saw a medium size white transparent portal. It didn't show much from the blurry vision that the portal was producing. Bruce moved to the side to let the others see, that the portal was hiding in her closet. The very closet that Annalina was afraid to go in because she thought that's where the monsters were.

"The portal, it was in her closet, the very place she was afraid to go because she thought that's where all her monsters were living in. When she was three, she got a teddy bear and he told her to face her fears. When she did, not only was she facing her fears, she was waking up to the real world and leaving her false reality." Bruce explained with a distressing frown on his face.

"So she was never missing, she was just hiding where no one would be able to find her." Tony cleared up looking astounded.

"Hiding in her reality, her world that she created, that's her ability that she was talking about. As a child, she had no idea what she was doing, why she was seeing all these things, creating all these amazing things. Her imagination is her ability, her power." Bruce explained looking back at the portal.

"So, whatever she thinks about or imagines; it comes to life?" Steve questioned flicking his blue eyes between Tony and Bruce.

They both nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah," they answered in unison.

"So, if she wanted her own reality, her own world; the only thing she really would have to do is imagine and believe that's true and it would become whole, shaping into this reality." Natasha explained folding her arms against her chest again.

"Well, we know that she's not missing and we know she's the reason for the portals. So, the only thing we have to do is go in there, convince her she's safe – because she is – and boom problem solve." Tony said quickly having a bright smile on his face.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Tony," Bruce disagreed with a distressing grimace on his face.

"What's makes you say that? Banner, she's what, six, seven, once we tell her she's safe and that her mother isn't going to hurt her anymore. She'll feel safe again and mission accomplished, Fury off our backs." Tony explained.

"That's the problem Stark, Annalina feels safe right now in her world she created to keep her safe." Natasha stated narrowing her eyes at the portal.

"And let's not forget she's been in there for two years, what makes you think she would want to come out into the real world? Where rules apply and all bad things happen, and it's probably the completely opposite of what's happening here," Clint explained frowning at Tony.

"Not only that, there's that man she was saying that was after her. We don't know anything about him or how he knew anything about Annalina abilities. We need more information about this man." Bruce explained looking back at the little journal.

"Maybe he knew because of her father, maybe her abilities are genetic. Passed down from generation to generation and she's just getting her powers." Steve suggested getting grasped on the situation.

"If that's the case, I don't even know what power the father has if this little girl is able to bring anything to live just by using her imagination. A power like in the wrong hands can be extremely dangerous; that's why she ran and hid, she doesn't know the full potential of her abilities." The redhead Russian explained furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's why Fury wanted all of us to investigate the portals and the missing girl before anyone began to notice the pattern or the connection between the time the portals showed and the disappearance of Annalina." The Captain explained connecting the dots.

"Every more reason to go in there and ask her who the guy that's after her and tell her that we can protect her," Tony insisted pointing at the portal.

"And what if she doesn't want our protection Tony, it's not like we can force her to leave her world and come here." Bruce asked.

"But she can't stay in that world forever, alone with no one else there but her and whatever she creations to keep her thinking she's not alone. That will drive her mad and no little girl should live like that, I'm with Tony with on this." Clint stated.

"Especially if she has a history of being an abuse by the only parent that was present in her life," Steve muttered frowning while narrowing his eyes.

"Then it's settle, we're going in there and getting Annalina. I'm sorry Bruce, but she can't stay in there forever, not when there are people in this world that are willing to protect her from whoever this man is that's wants to use her powers for whatever reason." Natasha decided pushing herself off the wall.

Bruce didn't answer, he thought back to what the journal was saying. Annalina didn't take kindly to people that didn't understand why she was going through. For someone as young as she was, she understood a lot of things that people wouldn't believe someone like her would. But that's not the reason that's putting Bruce on edge, they are going in unknown territory that's has been created and crafted by a six year old child. A child that has scars from when she was a child and didn't want to face the reality that her mother didn't want her and didn't want to take care of her. Annalina created a completely different reality where her mother was caring, warm, and motherly. Sure it was false and not real, but what did she know; she was three years old that didn't want anything more than a loving mother.

That didn't matter because her memories and the real world were breaking down her walls. And at the time she wasn't strong enough to keep them up for that long and reality crashed on her like a tidal wave. She couldn't deal with the real world and people trying to use her for their own gain, so she created a world that everything she ever wanted was there and she didn't have to worry about getting hurt. Now, they're going in her world, and going to try to convince her to get out of her world. Clint is right about its not healthy for her to be in her own imaginary world with nobody but her and her creations. At the same time, bringing someone out of something so magic into a place where it's the completely opposite will not set well with the little girl. She won't want to leave her paradise, not for a world like this; Bruce knew that too well.

"Dr. Banner, are you coming?" The Captain asked yanking the doctor out his deep thoughts. He looked up and saw that everyone was suit up and ready to enter the portal. Tony already had his iron suit on and everyone else had their signature weapons ready. The doctor blinked and nodded his head with a straight face.

"So, who's going first?" Clint asked looking at the portal and everyone else. Soon, everyone locked eyes with Steve. He saw that everyone else was staring at him like he was the answer to the question. He sighed softly and made his way to the closet. He climbed up inside the closet and disappeared inside the portal.

 **A/N: Yay, the Avengers are now inside the portal, or at least Cap is. Ha ha, everyone turns to Cap when Clint asks who goes first. Anyway, in case you don't understand Annalina abilities, I will try my hardest to explain it to you. Anna has the power to manipulate and change reality and Imagination Manifestation. So anything she imagines, it becomes reality. Same thing with manipulating reality, if she wanted New York to be this huge candy kingdom, she could by her imagination. But seeing that she's only seven years old, her powers are reflecting on her wild emotions. So if her mind is saying she wanted her mother to love her, then her powers are going to create a reality that her mother loves her. If she wants to runaway and be safe somewhere else, then that's what her powers are going to do. They're going to create her a reality where she is safe.**

 **I hope that clears that up for anyone that has any questions about her abilities.**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs heavily* yes, I know I don't own Marvel or Avengers, just Annalina**

 **P.S. I don't need flames in my live**

 _ **Alice**_


	5. Under-Land

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"There was belief of silence, everyone turned on their communicators trying to hear if the Captain made it through the portal. "Cap, you there, did you make it through the portal?" Natasha asked through the communicator./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Yeah…it's…here, you…see…this…amazing…sure…six…old," Steve answered back, but no one understood what he was saying the communicator kept cutting in and out. The one thing they did know was their comrade was safe from the other side of the portal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"Soon, one by one the team hopped inside the portal, till Bruce was the last one to enter. He landed on his feet and looked behind him to see the portal suddenly vanished. His eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. Before he could comment on it, something caught his eye. He looked up and saw the environment was…unusual, but so stunning. The sky was as clear as the blue eyes with clouds that were shape like zoo animals. They were oversized dominoes hanging in the sky, almost forming into a ladder. The grass wasn't green at all here, it was a soft pink with strange flowers that were growing and he was sure he has never seen flowers like that before. The air was clear and it smelled like apples, cinnamon, and lemons. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"He looked down and saw that there was a yellow brick road that was leading them to a huge monument. He had a ghost grin on his face, thinking back where she got the idea of a yellow brick road from./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"The Wizard of Oz, he realized looking up from the vivid road./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"There were all types of sounds going off, birds were singing, it sound like soft music playing, but it sounded pretty far away. The Avengers were taking it all in; it was nothing they have never seen before. Something caught Natasha's eye and she walked towards it, while everyone stand there a little shell-shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""You sure you can get Annalina to come back with us after seeing all of this?" Bruce asked looking at the billionaire that was looking up at the sky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Uh…yeah, kind of," he trailed off. "How in the world can a six year old create all of this? Just how big is her imagination?" He asked sounding astonished./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Clearly huge, this is giving me an emAlice in Wonderland/em feel right now." Clint commented playing with one his arrows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Guys, check this out," Natasha called over to the rest of the gang. They turned around and walked over to where she was standing. They noticed the path was divided into three different paths. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Three different paths, three different destinations; the path to the left is leading to a place called Dark Forest. The path in the middle is leading to a place called Under-Land and the other road leads to a place called Memories. Which direction are we going? Splitting up is not an option this time." Natasha stated looking at the three roads before them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Memories sound interesting, maybe we can learn a little bit more Annalina and who is the man that is after her powers." Steve suggested./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Wouldn't it just be better if find the little girl and ask her ourselves?" Tony asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Tony, we have no idea how big this place is. Annalina can be anywhere around here, we have tread carefully, this is unknown territory." Natasha told him giving him a slight dirty look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"Steve nodded his head taking lead and taking the middle path to Under-Land. The rest of the team followed him, checking their surroundings. Once they got a certain distance on the road, the environment completely changed almost instantly and they were standing in an even more colorful surrounding. Above their heads, there was a huge sign saying Under-Land in bold almost cartoon like lettering. The sound of metal connecting turned their heads to see a huge forest green rollercoaster that seem to wrap around the entrance of the park./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"Clint eyes were widened their normal. "How did we_"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Can we ride that one that looks fun even for me?" Tony asked pointing at the gigantic roller-coaster./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""No, we're on a mission, let's keep moving," Steve answered shortly with a slight ting of annoyance. He moved to the entrance of the park with everyone following shortly after./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""It'll be one quick ride, the little girl probably wouldn't notice…nor will she? I mean this is her world right?" Tony asked catching up with the rest of the team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""I'm starting to think otherwise," The redhead assassin muttered looking at the amount of food stands and misc. games on the left side and right side of the wide area of the front park. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"They walked deeper in the park; the sky was still clear and bright as ever, giving it almost of dreamlike feeling. They kept walking till they were standing in the middle of the park with multiply directions to go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""You know if we didn't walk in a portal that was inside of a little girl's closet and the fact there's no people here; I would have easily written this off as an extreme version of Disney World." Clint commented taking in his surroundings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""No kidding, does this kid have something against people, I mean, couldn't she just imagine nice people and be done with it." Tony agreed noticing the silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""That's the thing Tony, at the time before she disappeared; all she believed was people taking an advantage of her. She wouldn't imagine anyone here, that's why we need to get out of here; this place will make you go crazy." Natasha explained furrowing her thin eyebrows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';" The team goes deeper inside the park, taking in all the rides and monuments that were around them. They could recognize some of them, because most of them came from out of children books. The most recognized one would probably be the Alice in Wonderland of the Mad Hatter and The Cheshire Cat standing together. Another one was a rather creepy one; it looked like an older man that had his head tilting in strange and unnatural position. He wasn't moving, but seems to be staring right at them. The weird part was he had a black cat with piercing glowing yellow eyes sitting next to the man with tilted head. His head was also tilted in a bizarre and abnormal way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""Uh, what in the hell is that?" Clint asked clenching a little harder on his bow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';"Natasha shook head. "I don't really know it's from a child's story or movie right?" she asked turning her head towards Bruce who seem to be studying the monument./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif';""I've never seen something like_"/span/p  
pre style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongA/N: Okay, this is going to sound really freaking stupid, but I have to upload this into two parts, it came out strange when I saw it. So I'm going to upload this and second part after this. Nothing new just divided, really sorry /br /Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but Annalina and her own little version of Wonderlandbr /br /P.S. No flamesbr /br /emAlice/em /strong/pre 


	6. Annalina

"Vad gör du här?" A soft spoken voice asked from behind the Avengers. They all spun around with swiftness and pointed their weapons at the small soft spoken person. She didn't move an inch nor did she look surprised, if anything she looked rather angry and slightly irritated.

When everyone saw that it was the little girl they were looking for, the instantly put their weapons away. The little girl was tiny compared the rest of the team, her head was lifting up as high as it can go to see the team's face. Her big bright green eyes studied all the Avengers there as though she was trying to determine if they were a threat or not. Natasha noticed the petite girl looked different from the picture on the computer of the missing girl. For one, her outfit is different; she was wearing a cream dress with ruffles and an olive green military like jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was slightly larger and wild like it hasn't be comb in days. The teddy bear she was holding in the picture seemed to be sitting on her shoulder also studying the team.

Bruce took a step closer to the little girl while she recoiled back, keeping a distance from the Avengers. "Är du Annalina?" he asked her bending his knees to be at her height.

She wrinkled her eyebrows in bewilderment and panic. "Hur vet du mitt namn? Vem skickade dig?" She asked taking another step back.

"Vi är inte här för att skada dig Annalina, vi kom hit för att hjälpa dig." Bruce answered giving her a warm smile trying to ease her mind.

She tilted her head and she studies the rest of group that seem a little more relaxed now that they found the little girl. Suddenly, Steve took a step forward, while Anna took a step back not knowing who the man was.

Steve paused and looked down at Bruce. "Bruce tell her we need information about the man that's after her. If we can get a name or a description, we can protect her so she wouldn't have to stay here any longer." He ordered delicately.

Before Bruce could repeat what Steve said, Anna was having conversation with her teddy bear. Her head was tilted in a way that would indicate that she was focusing on them anymore. Bruce glanced at the other team and they simply just shrug their shoulders and waited patiently for the little girl to finish her conversation. When she was done, she turned her head back the team and begin to play with her sleeves.

"Är du alla amerikanska?" She asked not making eye contact with any of the team.

"Ja, vi är amerikanska," Bruce answered nodding his head.

Anna nodded her head absentminded as thought she was in deep thought about something. She then turned her head towards Bruce and tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you all here if you are Americans?" she asked in the clearest English the Avengers as ever heard. There was a slight Swedish accent there, but it was barely there as though she was speaking English since she was born.

Clint blinked almost like an owl. "I'm sorry, how did you do that?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, aren't you Sweden, weren't you just talking Swedish like three seconds ago or am I going crazy?" Tony asked sounding as confused as the archer.

She smiled slightly. "My world, my rules and speaking of which, how did you get here? I think I would remember creating people as descriptive as you all are." She asked back.

"There were portals scattered all around Sweden, we went in one of them; pacifically the one in your old bedroom closet and we ended up here." The red headed Russian answered folding her arms across her chest.

"It's like Alice in Wonderland all over again," Clint muttered rubbing his face.

"Alice went down a rabbit hole, not a portal; I couldn't have created the portals because I didn't want to be found. Unless_"

"Unless what?" Steven pressed.

"Anna, your reality is bleeding into the other reality," someone answered in a male's voice. Everyone looked around to see who just talked. The Avengers turned their attention to the teddy bear that was smiling at them and he suddenly waved his little paw at them and slightly jumped back.

"Please tell me that teddy bear didn't just talk," Tony muttered. "Because that is not even remotely possible, unless it's a robot. Hey Alice in Wonderland, is your talking companion there a robot?"

The green eye girl shook her head with a confused expression. "No Teddy is my friend, my best friend; he is not a teddy bear." She answered him hugging her bear tight.

"See, that's the thing, it's not possible, unless something is powering the thing. And if nothing is powering _Teddy_ that would mean that's not_"

"Can we focus on the matter at hand here? Anna what do you mean your world is bleeding into ours?" Bruce asked interrupting Tony's rant.

Annalina sent Tony an icy glare, it would have looked intimidating if it was on the red headed spy. But seeing that it was on a little seven year old, it was so adorable Tony and Clint almost burst into fits of laughter.

"It's nothing serious or anything you have to worry about. It just means my reality is taking up too much space and it's showing by creating portals to your reality. Don't worry anything or anyone that has accidentally came through the portal I have sent back. If that's why you're here, then you don't have to worry." She explained placing her teddy bear on her small shoulder.

Steve took a step forward and bent his knees to Anna height. "That's not why we're here Anna, you ran away from home because you were afraid of someone. We need you to tell us who you were afraid of so we can protect you." He told her in gentle tone.

Fear flash in her bright green eyes and she shook head. "Ingen, ingen, I'm safe here, I've been here for two years and he hasn't found me. I'm safe here, jag är säker här." She said shaking her head wildly.

"And how long do you think you'll be safe here Annalina. You said it yourself that this man knows about your abilities, he knows you can manipulate reality, which means he can only guess that you ran away because of your abilities. Anna, you can't stay here forever, we can protect you from this man." Natasha shot back giving the little a slight hard look.

The little girl was pushed to tears, not because she was sad, because she was afraid terrified and frustrated. She spend so much time building the perfect place for her to hide, so she wouldn't be find by that man, that monster that came into her life. She didn't know how to fight or use her powers and she didn't want to hurt anyone. So she didn't the next best thing, hide and wait till he got bored and moved on. But Annalina should have known that monster that sad excuse for a human wasn't going to give up on her. She had too much power and she was seven years old; for her age she knew a lot, but not enough.

She looked up at Bruce, the one she could trust out of all of the team. "How?" she asked in soft small voice with tears still running down her face.

Bruce heart broke for this little girl; she was lost with no guidance and no one to tell her what's wrong and what's right. Of course, she could learn on her own by teaching herself, but again what does she know; she was no older than seven. Her mother or father wasn't there for her and there was man there that was trying to use her powers for destruction.

Bruce awkwardly placed his hands on her small shoulders and gave her a warm smile. "You're going to have to leave this place, you can still come back, but you have to leave and come with us, with S.H.I.E.L.D., where you are safe. You have to tell us anything and everything you know about the man that's after you. When is captured, you'll be safe and free again, you won't have to hide anymore." He explained to her.

And if there's one thing Bruce knows better than anyone, is running and finding. You can run as far and fast as you want and hide for as long as you can, the past has a way of coming back and biting you in the ass.

Translations:

What are you doing here? - Vad gor du har?

Are you Annalina? - Ar du Annalina?

How do you know my name? Who sent you? - Hur vet du mitt namn? Vem skickade dig?

We aren't here to hurt you Annalina, we came here to help you. - Vi ar inte har for att skada dig Annalina, vi kom hit for att hjalpa dig.

Are you all American? - Ar du alla Amerikanska?

Yes, we are American. - Ja, vi ar Amerikanska.

No - Ingen

I'm safe here - Jaq ar saker har

 **A/N: This may seem the same because it is, something happened and it turned out strange when I read and saw it back. Anyway, here are the translations, I'm not even sure if they are right because well they seem strange, but it's Swedish so what the hell do I know. Till next time people, also I did use some elements of Among the Sleep, I didn't want to put it in the crossover because the little boy wasn't in the story just the mom and the Teddy Bear.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes everyone knows I don't own Marvel or Avengers or Among the Sleep, I just own Under-Land and Annalina**

 **P.S.: Thank you Hail-Hydration15, (You're the one that guess Among the Sleep, good on you mate :D) Angi Marie, Comin2U, MarnieWest, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz666, doctorwepic, Pandasninjandkiwis, rlapham, Royalrandoms4969, -huntress, (I love your name, it's lovely) wildcrazything, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchesters (Do you watch Supernatural?) billieshade**

 ***I hope to god I spelled all your names wrong because that would be really awkward and mean of me D:**

 **P.S.S NO flames**

 _ **Alice**_


End file.
